The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments used in connection with the implant of prosthetic joints and more particularly to a handle assembly which is used with a broach or rasp to contour the bone where a femoral prosthesis is implanted in a femur.
In the replacement of a hip joint, it is often necessary to replace the natural femoral head with a femoral prosthesis which includes a femoral stem and head. The procedure for implanting the femoral prosthesis usually includes the use of a broach, rasp or trial prothesis for preparing the proximal femoral shaft for the reception of the prosthetic stem. The purpose of the broach or rasp is to contour the medullary canal of the bone to precisely locate and fit the prosthetic stem.
A number of instruments to hold the broach, rasp or trial prothesis have been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,550 shows a chuck assembly for engaging a generally cylindrical pilot post. The collar has a traverse slot bisecting it into two portions and a locking member extending across the socket. The locking member engages a slot in the post when the portions of the collar are compressed by axial movement of a knob over the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,270 shows a rasp handle having a fixed jaw and a sliding jaw each having semi-cylindrical recesses which together form a cylindrical recess for receiving the shank of a rasp tool. The fixed jaw 22 has an internal semi-circular rib that cooperates with an annular depression on the shank to hold the rasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,149 discloses a broach handle in which attachment and release is accomplished by a long slender slider bar translating in a longitudinal slot of the handle to register with a recess in the cylindrical post of the broach. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,493 shows a cutter having a post having ribs which engage a recess in the handle by lateral movement to oppose longitudinal separation and a longitudinally slidable locking pin in the handle to engage a bore in the cutter to oppose lateral movement.